Rob Edwards
Robert "Rob" Edwards is the boyfriend of Annalise Appleton, and a former student at Hollyoaks Community College. Rob left the village with Annalise when she was offered a job in London in 2013. Characterisation Rob was initially billed as a "sporty jock", while E4.com have described him as having three passions: his girlfriend Annalise Appleton, "sport and partying". Rob is "sociable", likes "the blokey camaraderie of team sports" and "drunken banter". Biography Arrival Rob arrives at HCC with Annalise and meets his flatmates Barney, Will and Scott. Rob dares Ash Kane to trip off in front of the crowd in the SU Bar, which annoys Annalise. Rob and Will join the university rugby team and he repeatedly goes out drinking with his new friends. He forgets to keep his plans with Annalise and she tires of his partying. They argue and she forces him to sleep on the sofa; they later make up. Rob forgets about his two-year anniversary with Annalise, but Scott offers to help out with invitations. Rob later goes out to a rugby match instead of having a drink with Annalise and, after a talk with Scott, Annalise rings Rob to discuss their relationship. As he heads to meet her, he is accidentally run over by Ethan, who drives away after hitting him. Jacqui McQueen then discovers him and thinks he's drunk until she discovers blood near his head. She then phones for an ambulance as Ethan and Theresa looks on. Ethan later hands himself in and Rob recovers. Departure Rob fails to make the rugby team due to his injuries having an effect on his performance. Annalise grows close to Scott Sabeka and decides to end her relationship with Rob. He pretends to be okay about their break-up and starts going out more. He throws himself at girls and causes tension in the halls. When he sleeps with Liberty, Will becomes angry and the rest of the students stage an intervention to curb his behaviour. He later argues with Annalise when she sleeps with Joel Dexter because he thought they may get back together. Rob begins seeing Texas Longford but soon realises she is only trying to make Dodger Savage jealous. Rob later sleeps with Theresa despite her being in a relationship with Joel. He attacks Rob when he learns the truth. He starts a slight rivalry with Liam Gilmore, but they later become friends. Rob later goes into business with Cheryl Brady by acting as a suitor. However, Rob sleeps with the clients and she is accused of soliciting prostitution. Cheryl finishes the business and Annalise returns, announcing that she is leaving for London. They have sex and they reconcile. Rob and Annalise leave for London. Background Infomation *The character of Rob was axed by Bryan Kirkwood in late 2012. Introduction Sequence *2010-2013: Rob stands in the middle of a playing field, holding a rugby ball. See Also *List of appearances Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Students Category:Fitness Instuctors Category:1991 births Category:2011 debuts Category:2013 departures Category:Past characters